compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flar Gar
Name: Known as Flar Gar 'Early life' Born on the Chiss homeworld just before the Great Chiss wars. Flar married early and with his wife and son moved to where he grow up, a simple and little known colony. He worked at the local shipyard until futher Chiss wars broke out, his wife and son, both killed during the early stages of this war later develop into a greater Chiss conflict that resulted in Chiss culture being devastated. Flar however never stopped believing in the Chiss people and from that fateful day to the present. Flar is a great supporter of once again bring the Chiss together. 'Personality' Flar is a tall dark blue epic juri juice drinker with a massive art collection, a passion for both women and Philosophy. Flar can be an overly defensive person, but he does like a good chat. Often with several mugs of Juri Juice and women at his side. Recent times .... Refugee! Down on his luck during a time of great pain Flar's luck was about to turn for the better! Getting some work while meeting some good people he started working in the Anzatan Commonwealth's shipyard faction. Flar made the grade to become Deputy Director of Production in very litte time at all. However due to poor governmental policies in the higher end of the Commonwealth echelons Flar felt it was time to move on. Flar was then approached on matters of work by Locago the Hutt, who is described in Hutt weekly magazine, A Guide of the top 10 rich hot go-getters to be: "The Great Galactic chain smoker and general party dude of the south". .....Ever since that chance meeting Flar and Locago the Hutt have been arranging Twi'lek parties. it was during that time that Flar also meet his dear blood brother. '"The Third Chiss Ascendancy"' "The Third Chiss Ascendancy" Flar's involvement in the Chiss Ascendancy as been a subject of much speculation. Flar obtained the rank of Praetor the exact meaning of this rank is unknown. But for a short time Flar was also voted-become-acted and declared the Chiss Ascendancy leader. The rank Praetor did not imply faction leader. However during this time Flar was given the prefix "lord" to become before Praetor This leadership was not a dictatorship and was a temporary measure. During this time Flar was called away on an urgent matter outside the Chiss Ascendancy he decided rather than trying to help two groups he dearly loved, it would be wise for him to leave the Chiss Ascendancy has a chief executive and follow one pursuit at a time. The Third Chiss Ascendancy then made the move from Medical to Mining and have renamed themselfs to Chiss Material Extractions. 'Current location and activies:' Flar recently returned from self imposed exile and now leads the neutral, Chiss Material Extractions, A Mining Faction. Limited. 'Ranks and Honours' Deputy Director of Production, Starypan/Sunhui Shipyards. Praetor, Chiss Ascendancy Lord-Praetor, Chiss Ascendancy (Faction Leader) - Year 10, Day 231 Chief Magistrate, head of Construction - Galsauvir - CryoMed Laboratories, 2ic, End of year 10 - now High Advisor Under development Category:Individuals